Talk:Chosen Realm (episode)
Credits :Conor O'Farrell as D'Jamat :Vince Grant as Yarrick :Tayler Sheridan as Jareb :Lindsey Stoddart as Indava :David Youse as Nalbis :Gregory Wagrowski as Ceris :Matt Huhn as Triannon :Kim Fitzgerald as Crewman Anybody have any idea which Triannon is which? D'Jamat and Yarrick are the only two identified by name, though Indava is quite obviously Yarrick's wife. The only other named Triannon is Lyaal, who is only an extra and thus not even credited. -- Steve 23:01, 18 Jun 2004 (CEST) Quantity of information deleted from the Xindi database I saw that 19.3XB was deleted from the database. Anyone know what the X stands for? I'm presuming the B is for Bytes (as in MegaBytes are MB). Zsingaya 18:57, 23 March 2006 (UTC) :hmm, could mean Exabyte (10^18 byte), though that would be written as EB. Another possibility would be that it's an amount of information beyond YB (10^24), for which we don't have a need nowadays. Remember, it's science fiction ;-) There is an inofficial prefix Xona (http://www.mg4.de/mggoogol.htm), which means 10^27, so XB would stand for Xonabyte, which is really a hell of a lot information: 19 300 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 bytes. Breen ::Exabyte would indeed be written as EB. There is no official name for 1024 Yotabyte, but Xonabyte is an unofficial naming, as is Xanobyte, Xenobyte or Xentabyte. -- WeAreGeek (talk) 00:40, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Removed *There are several points in the episode where the MACO's weapons animations are accidentally replaced with starfleet phase rifle animations. Removed as a nitpick; we don't know that it was an accident or why it was done. -- 31dot 23:24, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Same as the original series episode This reminds me of an episode from the original Star Trek, "Let That Be Your Last Battlefield", which involved 2 men from a species that was forever at war with each other. It ended with the men returning to their homeworld, only to find it destroyed along with all their people. -- Storyseeker1 (talk) 20:19, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Partially removed Wording and amount of the equality to "Let That Be Your Last Battlefield" removed to talk page. Left a note for the comparison. Tom (talk) 02:45, January 8, 2016 (UTC) *This episode has seve real similarities to the TOS episode : **The warring Triannon factions have tattoos on opposite sides of their face similar to the Cheron native - like Bele and Lokai being black and white on different sides, this comes from a distinction which would be considered trivial by most outside observers. ** Also trivial from most outside observers is that D'Jamat's followers believe the Makers created the spheres in nine days while D'Jamat's heretics believe the Makers created the spheres in ten days, which Archer notes by saying "For that you've been at war?!" ** Both episodes feature the Enterprise being commandeered by one of the warring factions, to be taken to their home world. ** Both episodes involve the captain threatening the destruction of his own ship (Kirk via self destruct, Archer via disabling the weapons while the ship is under attack). **Both episodes end with the destruction of the warring factions' home world (although the destruction of the alien home world is complete in TOS; in this episode presumably there are survivors scattered about the planet in small towns).